Touch Of The Serpent Son
by Fullelven
Summary: One shot written for a fic challenge at Collab Coven. A short fic showing the sibbling relationship between Jack Sparrow and Caitlynn Haliwell.


**Title: Touch of the Serpent Son**

**Author: CarthsLostPadawan**

**Summary: This was written for a contest at Collab Coven. A view of the relationship of Jack and Caitlynn from the beginning. Hope you enjoy! The title holds lyrics from My Chemical Romance's "Thank You For The Venom."**

"Take what you can…"

"…Give nothing back!"

Caitlynn's heart thudded with the thrill of an upcoming adventure as she locked a determined hand with Jack Sparrow. A cheesy grin spread onto her features as she looked back to Captain Teague who was lazily playing his guitar behind them.

No more studying the books of the pirate code nor needlessly helping guard sacred pirate things of lore. She was going to be a real pirate now, she was finally ready.

Pulling away from Jack she approached the captain, standing patiently before him until he acknowledged her presence. He didn't get much warning as he sat his guitar down, she embraced him in an eager hug. For a moment, he sat there a little uncomfortably before smiling and hugging the slightly freckle-faced pirate back.

"You're really letting me go, Father?" She asked with hope, staring at him through shining green-hazel eyes. He nodded at his surrogate daughter, a proud look taking over his features.

"The seas are yours, Princess. Tear them up, just make sure ol' Jackie doesn't get out of hand," he replied. Her face lit up at the eternal nickname he'd given her far before she could remember. "Make sure you have your things together. Your pistols are lying on your bed."

If it was possible for her face to light up any more, he would have needed to shade his eyes for fear of going blind. She raced off out of the meeting place where the first Brethren Court had met towards her room, cheering incoherently about having her own guns.

Jack shifted uneasily around his father, the man settling back to twang on his guitar once more. Part of Jack wanted to hear some positive words of encouragement from the Captain, but he knew better to think that. Nice words were left for Caitlynn, a _real_ man didn't need them.

"Jack."

His deathly dark eyes looked up from the floor to meet those of his mentor, showing he had his full attention. He said nothing though, a bit of defiance in the act, though little as it was.

"Take care of her. She looks up to you and she will do as she sees you. Let one hair on her head be harmed-"

"You've naught to worry about the lass," he answered lamely, though truthfully.

"She's got more potential than you know, Jack," he pressed, his attention more on the strings of his instrument than his son.

"No harm will come to her."

"See to it."

Caitlynn entered the room a little awkwardly, the guns safely tucked away with one in her waistband and the other in a boot. "I'm ready," she murmured softly, a pink burning into her cheeks. Jack opened his arm to her in invitation to lead way to the ship. She started on silently, trekking past him to head for the door only to stop just before crossing the threshold. "Wait… Tortuga is our destination, right?"

"Aye. That be where we're headed," Jack answered watching her closely.

"Is that really a place for a girl of sixteen?" There was a slight bit of fear in her voice as she fumbled nervously with the handle to one of her pistols.

"You'll be fine, you're with Jack Sparrow," he grinned. She smiled warmly, the fire returning to her eyes.

"Thanks Jack."

As she headed out the door, the two men remained in uncomfortable silence. Jack listened to the stressed beating of his own heart for a few minutes before turning to Captain Teague. For a moment, he opened his mouth as if to say goodbye to his elder, however it closed uselessly. There were no kind words left to speak between the two men.

Without a word, Jack set off, his jaw set in determination… he'd show the man just how great he was. The next time he'd see him, he'd be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

The stars illuminated the sky, creating a surprising amount of light for the moon not being visible. Jack stood at the front of the ship, gazing out blankly at the sea before him, a strange look in his eyes. The water called to him and never before in his life had he felt the longing to man the wheel of a ship. His _own _ship. It'd be a while, he knew that. But sooner or later, he'd have something of his own to show for all the years of hard work.

_I'll show the man._

A tiny hand touched his arm as a shorter and slender frame stood next to him. "It's so big," she remarked in awe. This was her first time out of the God-forsaken fortress that she had called a home for as long as she could remember and the large sea was nearly overwhelming.

Jack said nothing, but nodded in agreement, his hands resting on the banister before him. Caitlynn shifted her feet, not used to Jack seeming so withdrawn. "I'm sorry… about before. If I had known I would be such a burden, I would have stayed behind."

This drew his attention to her and his dark eyes searched her light caramel features intently. "You're thrice the pirate of all the men on this ship," he started, his hand moving to messed absently with the patch of hair at his chin. She stared at him though and he knew if he didn't confess to his discomfort now, he'd never hear the end of it. "Never you mind me. The Captain and I rarely see eye to eye, s'all. Then again, he is a good foot taller than me."

Caitlynn smiled at his ill attempt of humor and let her eyes return to the horizon that he had been staring at before. "Father loves you, Jack. Don't let his pride fool you." Her words held a sort of force behind them, one that made Jack smirk as well. It was a tone she got whenever she felt she was right without a shadow of a doubt.

"It's a fool's pride, indeed. The man is the keeper of dusty books, protector of a fortress that ne'er has a chance of being breeched. He has nothing to be proud of, lest he be a hero in his own head."

"He's got you."

Jack put an arm around the girl who'd become like his little sister, admiring the fire and conviction that she'd gained in her years growing up. She'd truly grown into a fine pirate and he only wished his father would see in him what he saw in her. Jack didn't let it bother him, though. Protecting Caitlynn wasn't a duty, it was an honor.

An honor that he wouldn't soon tire of.


End file.
